<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Nights by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379359">The Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle'>LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:00:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't want to give the plot away, so I will just say that this was inspired by a certain art.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal day....well, as normal as it could be in this place. We were goofing out as usual, and I remembered that I forgot a book in the dorm, so I went back to get it.</p><p>As I climbed back down and stepped out of the room, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was the new teacher, MacDougal.</p><p>"I have an errand to run." he told me "Would you like to accompany me?"</p><p>I suppose I should have noticed. But, being fairly ignorant about how the world truly worked, I didn't.</p><p>I followed him into the yard, and he led me towards the gates. I followed along, eager to please.</p><p>I was foolish. </p><p>"We're here." he finally announced "I need to deliver something."</p><p>And so we entered the building. There were three people in there. Two men and a woman. I recognized who they were, and I felt dread deep in my gut.</p><p>"What did you need to deliver?" I asked curiously</p><p>"You." MacDougal said simply "Sorry, it is nothing personal. Just business."</p><p>"I think." the woman said "That it would be best to kill him."</p><p>"Agreed." the man to the left said in a deep baritone "He is simply too dangerous to be allowed to live, given the circumstances."</p><p>"But first, we can have a little fun." the man to the right grinned </p><p>He raised their wands, and my world exploded in pain. I pulled my own out and tried to retaliate, but it was knocked out of my grip rather easily.</p><p>He was fairly efficient, and soon I was bleeding from numerous wounds, and my right arm was broken in three places, making me unable to defend myself.</p><p>"What are you doing, Rookwood?" the woman demanded sharply "We were supposed to give him a clean death."</p><p>"I like to play with my food." Rookwood shrugged "Besides, does it matter how he dies as long as he does die?"</p><p>"Yes, it does matter." a familiar voice spoke up</p><p>The stone wall exploded, and the rubble separated me from my kidnappers. </p><p>A form darted forward, pulling me to safety. Blood loss and general fatigue made me sag against his shoulder. Two more forms darted forward, wands out.</p><p>That was when I passed out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>